blossomanddecayfandomcom-20200213-history
Social System
This is the communication system of the game, it will be the place where everyone can post stuff like quests, bounties, or trade offers/requests. Also you can message directly your friends or post messages on different channels. You can post your current position on a message or on a channel, this will create a screen marker that points to that position. Social channels 1. Editor :a. Room name (This is a bit cryptic, but you can figure out the format easily). :b. Chat input ::Enter what you want to send. We are working on formatable text. For now you can use the following markup: :::**bold*; ::://italic/; :::__underline_; :::--strikethrough-; :::Press shift+enter for a line break :c. Add your current location as clickable link (adds a direction marker) with the “add location button. 2. Home Channel This shows your public posts. Only you can post here while everybody who added you as contact can read and comment. Posts in this channel are saved forever. Log This shows your personal event log. Only you can access this list. In case of your death, a log entry with the reason and location of your death is created. Posts in this channel are saved for 14 days. 3. Contacts Contacts can be added by entering their playerId (found in settings) into the search box or by shift-clicking a player and selecting “add to contacts” from the menu. Clicking the name of a contact will show his public posts. Each contact can be set to friend status, by clicking the capital letter “C:” in front of the name. This also leads to the AIs de-aggroing much faster on each other. If players have mutually set each other as friends, a chat-channel is created in which both players can post. Chat channels show notifications when unread messages are available. Posts in this channel are saved forever. 4. Clans Clans can be added by entering the clan name into the search box or by joining them (see townboard). Depending on your membership level you get different channels for each clan. *Public Channel This is the only channel that can be publicly seen by players who are no members or guests. Only leaders can post in this channel, everyone can comment. Posts in this channel are saved forever. *Guest Channel This channel can be read and posted in by guests, members and leaders. Posts in this channel are saved for 7 days. *Member Channel This channel can be read and posted in by members and leaders. Posts in this channel are saved for 3 months. *Leader Channel This channel can be read and posted in by leaders only. Posts in this channel are saved forever. *Clan Log Criminal activities and votings are logged here. Only members and leaders can see this channel. Posts in this channel are saved for 14 days. 5. Public Channels There are some public channels for your convenience. Everybody can read and post in these channels. *Free4all *This is the channel where you can discuss whatever you want. Posts in this channel are saved for 7 days. *Trade This channel is for trade offers of any kind. Please put every offer only once. Posts in this channel are saved for 7 days. *Feedback This channel is for any bug or suggestion you might have. Posts in this channel are saved forever. *Help This channel is for people being stuck, either because of bugs or because they do not know what to do. Posts in this channel are saved forever. Townboards Each town has one or multiple townboards. Currently they are provided by admins as soon as you have the first building completed. Townboards play a crucial role as they help faster de-aggroing of members, giving access rights for machines, as well as cooperative protection from hostile players. Townboards have a range of 40 tiles in which they consider everything to belong to the town. No other towns can be founded overlapping with this area. If a townboard is placed overlapping that area, it can only be used to extend the area of the existing town, effectively combining the area of the new townboard with the old one. Players are managed in different lists. #Guests, Members and machines All members and guests can be seen here and removed by admins. Machines can be added to the townboard by bookmarking them and selecting them from the “add” button on top. You can then set an access level for each machine, that defines who is allowed to use that machine and who is treated as a criminal (after a warning) if he tries. #Leaders All leaders are shown here. Leaders can delegate each other, so the delegates votes count as 2. #Applicants All applicants for different roles are shown here. Members can up- or downvote them. #Hostiles All players that behaved hostile towards a member or tried to steal from or destroy clan property are listed here. They will be attacked on sight by any member. Members can vote to forgive players on the hostile list. Category:Basics